The Accident
by Patrece
Summary: Kim is hurt very badly and Tommy can feel it. Will he leave the power rangers to be with Kim?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Kim can you show me the triple jump on the uneven bars please."

"Sure Coach." The triple spin axel was the hardest jump to do on the uneven bars but Kim had confidence in herself that she could do it. She had done it five times before and besides the Coach would not have given her a jump she could not do. Kim dusts her hands and shakes her body to loosen it up before she jumps up and catches the lower bar.

The Coach watches Kim get into the groove of making the triple jump. "Good so far." Kim was his best gymnast and also his secret weapon. He had been afraid that she would join his team and was ecstatic when she had decided to take him up on his offer.

After the first two jumps are finished and Kim is about to make the last jump that will have her land on the mat she thinks I am doing it. As she reaches for the bar to make the jump her hand misses the bar by mere inches and she falls hitting her head and body with a thud.

"Kim!" Everyone in the4 gym screams along with the coach. The others in the gym had been watching Kim perform the hard routine.

The Coach rushes over and calls her name while looking her over. "She is unconscious, someone hand me my cell phone it is on my desk and hurry."

An assistant coach runs to get the coach's cell phone as the others crowd around Kim.

"Kim," the Coach says as he lightly pats her shoulder but Kim is unresponsive.

The assistant coach returns with the cell phone and the coach calls 911 and explains what has happened in a worried voice.

Back in Angel Grove Tommy feels a sudden sharp pain and doubles over. "OH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy slumps forward and falls to the floor; he whispers, "Kim" before he goes unconscious.

The gang screams, "Tommy" then rush over to him.

Adam reaches him first and kneels down beside him. "Tommy are you alright?"

"Oh my universe he appears to be insentient; we need to call an ambulance." Billy says as he searches for someone with a phone.

"He whispered something before he fall over did anyone catch what he said," Rocky asked.

"I have no idea what about you Kat," Tanya asked.

"No I did not catch it."

Ernie who had seen Tommy fall walks and tells the gang he has called 911.

Tommy is unaware of what is happening around him. Inside his mind he is searching for Kimberly. Why is it so dark and I need to find Kim. Tommy begins to walk through a hall that seems as though it stretches on forever; he is moving as fast as he can considering the darkness that surrounds the whole building that has no windows. Tommy hears Kim crying and thinks fuck it I am going to run I do not care if I get hurt in the process just as long as I find her and help her. As he is about to run he notices a light coming towards him; Tommy feels no fear from the light and as the light comes nearer he sees that it is his animal the Falcon and not only does the bird provide a light but the bird has a connection to Kimberly's Crane and he can feel the bond and knows that his Falcon will lead him to Kim. As Tommy is being guide to Kim he feels these different pains go through him but does not stop because he knows that he must reach her, Finally the Falcon stops in front of a door as Tommy opens the door he walks in and sees Kimberly's Crane floating and underneath the bird is Kim lying on the floor with her eyes closed. As he rushes towards her the Crane gives off a sad smile with a tear falling down her face then falls which Tommy thought the bird would land on top of Kim but the bird falls on Kim and enters insides Kim's body. Tommy looks to see Kim will wake up but she remains the same and Tommy knows what he must do. He kisses her forward then her lips and holds her to him.

"Hey I think he is coming to," Billy tells the others.

"Oh thank God," Adam says.

"I need to go to Kim."

"Tommy relax you just doubled over in pain and slipped into unconsciousness," Adam tells him.

"Did you just say Kim," Kat questioned.

"That is what he whispered when he fell I thought he said her name but I was not sure; Tommy relax like Adam said," Rocky adds.

"I need to get to my Beautiful now only I can save her." Tommy stands to his feet and walks out he needs to find a place to teleport him to Kim.

"Tommy wait," Tanya calls out but he is already out the door.

"We need to stop him," Kat moans.

"How do you proposal we do that?"

"Billy's right it is best to let him go but we should be ready in case he needs us."

Tommy walks till he finds an isolate spot and let's his Falcon teleport him to were Kim is. He lands at the front door of a hospital and sees Kim on a stretcher being moved through the double doors. He runs to her and is by her side as the double doors close.

"Kim I am here."

As Kim is being transported to the special operating room a doctor asks Tommy who is he."

"I am Tommy Oliver Kim's uh fiancé." He knew that if he said boyfriend than he would not be able to go in the back area with her besides he was her fiancé in secret.

"Fiancé huh aren't you two a little young to be getting married?"

"I am eighteen and Kim will be next month and we plan to wait till after college to get married." Tommy was not completely lying he had purposed to Kim but both had decided to keep it a secret knowing their parents would freak out since neither had graduated high school or attended college. He was glad he had brought Kim the engagement ring for a gift before she left for Florida and he was glad that she never took the ring off. He could see the ring on her ring finger; the ring was a pink diamond with little diamonds surrounding it and a Falcon and Crane on the inside with the engraved words Handsome loves his Beautiful. The ring had costs Tommy a lot but he didn't care he loves Kim.

"Okay you can come into the back waiting area granted you show id."

"Thank you." Tommy looks at Kim as she is lead out of the back waiting area to the operation room. He shows the front desk his id and a picture falls out of Kim and him smiling at the beach. Tommy takes a seat because he needs to make sure that Kim is stable enough before he heads to a secluded spot and enters her mind again.

A nurse walks up to Tommy. "Sir do you know how we can reach her mother or father?"

"Her mother is in Paris and her father is in Reefside."

"Oh well can you sign a few papers then?" "I know you are not family yet but these papers need to be filled out and signed."

"No problem I can do it." He grabs the papers and signs them before handing them back. As he walks to return them he hears a nurse talking to a different nurse saying how cute he was and how if he was single she would ask him for his number. Tommy sighs he is used to girls hitting on him but now was definitely not the time. He calls her parents and the gang to tell them what has happened.

"Tommy?"

He looks up and sees Kim's coach entering the back waiting room area. "Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to surprise Kim with a visit and saw her being rushed into an ambulance."

"Oh okay well I have tried calling her parents but they have yet to answer."

"I reached them and they will be here soon."

"Okay well I was going to wait but since you are here I need to return to the gym and make sure the other students are alright."

"No problem I will be here." Tommy rubs a hand through his hair.

The coach walks out and the nurse who thought Tommy was cute returned with the nurse she was chatting with.

"Do you need anything Mr.?"

"Tommy and no I do not thanks for asking."

"We are here if you need anything just ask for Deb."

"Or Maggie," the second nurse added.

"Thank you but all I would like is to know how my fiancé is doing."

"I will be sure to keep you up to date on her progress." The nurse had flinched when he said fiancé and looked upset.

"We had better get back to work Deb." Maggie was upset but knew they had a job to do.

The two nurses walk off leaving Tommy shaking his head and wishing for once that he was not so good looking but hey maybe he can use it to his advanced.

The doctor walks out. "Ms. Hart has a concussion that has caused her to go into a coma but besides that she got off pretty lucky with little bruising and no broken bones or ribs plus and no internal bleeding." "With a fall like that she could have suffered far worsen even death."

"Thank you Doctor Middletown." Tommy knows that he must find a quiet spot and enter her mind but he wants updates on her besides him leaving may cause some to become suspicious. "Deb I have to step out for a while can you call my cell if anything changes?" He gives the nurse his cell phone number and one of his charming smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sure Mr. Oliver; I will let you know if anything changes." Deb gives Tommy an inviting smile making him cringe in the inside but gives a small smile on the outside.

"Thank you." Tommy walks off feeling the nurses' eyes on him but he could care less.

Back in Angel Grove the gang has a mixture of emotions ranging from panic to confusion.

"I cannot sit here while Tommy is going through this; we need to go to him." Kat paces the room with an upset look on her face.

"Kat we have to stay here in case Rita or Lord Zedd attacks; if Tommy needs us he will call." Adam has a look of annoyance on his face; he knew that Kat liked Tommy but come on.

"I agree with Adam, Kat we need to stay here and try to remain calm." Rocky adds.

Tanya walks over to Kat, "sweetie do you want to take a walk or something."

"No what if Tommy needs me uh us."

Everyone rolls their eyes and looks at Kat.

"Rocky will come get us; come on you could use some fresh air." Tanya leads Kat outside.

"I should call Aisha be right back; Adam walks to wall where the payphones are.

When Adam returns, Billy speaks up this is a first for him. "We are in understanding that to some degree Kat needs to accept the actuality that Tommy and Kim are together." My statistics indicate the problematic behavior will continue if nothing is executed."

"I completely agree Billy; she should be more focused on bettering her fighting skills than obsessing over our leader."

Adam nods his head in agreement, "She needs a reality check and my girlfriend will be the one to give it to her since Tommy has other issues to worry about." "Aisha is taking the next flight out and when he calls for us she can teleport out with me."

"That seems like a plausible plan." Billy goes to get a drink.

"Tanya we should go to him now; he is not thinking clearly."

"Listen sweetie he is thinking clearly; remember he called us to let us know what was going on."

"He fainted and was unconscious for about five minutes Tanya!"

"Kat really think about Kim for a minute she is the one that is hurt; she could have died."

"I know I need to think about her but I can't help it."

"Let's go back inside." Tanya was irritated with Kat and didn't want to deal with her.

In Florida Tommy finds a quiet spot that resembles the park in Angel Grove. Tommy sits crossed legged and closes his eyes. Okay Tommy concentrate; he tells himself. Focus this is for Kim. Soon he finds himself in a house; he does not know whose home he is in. He begins to walk around trying to find out where he is. Tommy sees a young girl playing and the closer he gets he sees that the little girl is Kim. He approaches her with caution; "hello my name is Tommy and I am a friend of your moms."

Kim stares at him for a moment but senses that he is a nice person and asks him to join her tea party. "I have real tea, cakes, cookies, and mini sandwiches."

"Oh I am sure I am going to enjoy this party; I have never been to one before but I am sure yours will be one to remember."

Kim nods her head; "yes it will be." "Let's start with sandwiches; here you go." She hands him a sandwich and puts one on her plate.

"Thank you; I am sure it will be delicious." Tommy bites into the sandwich; "yum."

"I made them myself." Kim bites into her sandwich." "How do you know my mommy?"

Before Tommy can answer Kim's parents begin to argue and Kim looks at Tommy then she runs to an area of her playroom and puts her hands over her ears.

I thought Kim had such a happy childhood; she always smiling and perky. "It is alright Kimmy; how about we play music or go outside for a while."

"I am not supposed to go off with strangers; although you are my mommy's friend I do not know you but I wouldn't mind listening to some music." She gets up and puts on her favorite cd.

"I can teach you some martial arts moves instead of dancing; I am not much of a dancer."

"Sure I will show you some dance moves first." Kim begins to dance and Tommy tries his best to copy what Kim is doing.

Kim begins to laugh at him. "That is not nice Kimmy; I told you I could not dance how about we try some karate now."

"Okay Kimmy; stick your foot out and punch with your left arm."

After a few songs Kim's parents have stopped arguing and Kim smiles at Tommy. She looks at Tommy; thank you Tommy, I know you will always be there for me."

He looks at her for a second and is about to respond when he is teleported to a different location. Tommy looks around and sees a preteen Kim practicing on a balance beam. He sits at the table the gang sits at and watches Kim train. A man approaches him with a pad and pen.

"Can I take your order?"

"I will have a… Ernie?"

"Yea my name is Ernie and I just opened up the place; do I know you."

"No I have heard good stories about this place; I will have a chocolate and strawberry shake."

"Okay I got; I see are watching Kim train."

"Oh yea she is quite good; my sister wants to try gymnastics, think I should ask her about it."

"Kim is a nice girl she will help you." Ernie walks to the counter.

One more turn and I will have nailed the routine; Kim thinks. Here I go; yes now for the final jump. I did it. Kim feels eyes on her and sees a handsome guy staring at her. She self-consciously touches her hair and tries to stand taller as the man approaches her.

"Hi I am Tommy and I have a little sister interested in gymnastics; can you tell me how much you enjoy it."

"Sure; I like gymnastics although my dad got me into it." "He really wanted a boy and so when I came he had to put me in a sport that is both manly and girly."

"The sport does seem challenging but you seem to be excellent at it."

"Thanks"; Kim says blushing. "Gymnastics is a fun but demanding sport, so if your sister is committed then she will enjoy this sport."

Tommy sees Ernie returning with his shake. "Want to have a seat and continue our talk."

"Alright; it is time for a break." "Hey Ernie I will have my usual"; Kim looks at Tommy's order. "That is my usual; we have a lot in common huh."

More than you know. "Funny huh; too bad you aren't a few years older," Tommy jokes.

"Okay Kim I will be right back with your order." Ernie walks off.

"So did you just move here?"

"Yea my family just moved here a few days ago." Tommy sips his shake.

"Cool we need new people around here; it was getting lonely." "All my friends are gone for some of the school year." "Let's see Trini is in Asia, Zack is in Virginia, Jason is in Minnesota, and Billy is in Washington DC."

"If you don't mind me asking; why are all your friends in different states?"

"Zack and Trini are visiting family, Jason's cousin died, and Billy is at a genius convention, so I am left alone."

"Well don't worry I am here; I can keep you company." So I am supposed to help Kim till I can find present Kim and heal her.

"Really; that would be totally awesome."

Ernie brings Kim her shake and she takes out her straw and licks off the whip cream.

"So what do you like to do?"

"I like martial arts, sports, music, flowers, and now gymnastics."

Kim face lights up, "I love flowers and music." "I play guitar and I have a garden."

"My mom is trying to start a garden; maybe you can help her." Tommy sips more of his shake.

"Sure that would be fun; I can teach you how to play guitar too." Oh he is so cute.

"I would love that and I predict that you are a great dancer; mind teaching me sometime."

"Of course I will teach you; Zack has helped me harness my potential." "I am glad I met you although it seems as though I already know you." Kim sips her shake.

"I know right; that just proves we will be best friends."

"Thanks for keeping me company Tommy; you have never let me down."

Like before Tommy is teleported away before he can comment on what Kim has just said.

Now where I am; Tommy wonders as he is lead to Angel Grove Park. Oh the park and there is Kim on the swings moving back and forth. Will she recognize me or will I have to befriend her again? Tommy approaches Kim and sits in the swing next to her.

Kim looks up and stares at Tommy. "Tommy what are you doing here; I thought you were hanging out with Adam and Rocky tonight."

Oh it is right before Kim choose to go to Florida. "I was but you are more important and I sensed that you were sad." "What's wrong Kimmy?"

"I want to complete and have my shot at the Olympics but I will miss you, the others, and being a power ranger." "My mind is so conflicted with this; I really want to go but I don't want to leave you and what is so familiar to me."

"Kim as much as I want to tell you to stay here; you need to follow your heart." "I cannot make you stay here because I want you too; no matter how bad I want to."

"Tommy I love you so much and leaving you well I don't think I can."

"Remember when I left for that short period of time; I was devastated to have to leave but I left and although I missed you like crazy I still wrote to you often and called a lot."

"It was not the same and when you returned I was overjoyed and knew then that I did not want us to be apart every again."

Tommy stops Kim's swing and holds her hand. "I feel the same way but you have to follow your dreams; if I had a tournament and had to leave you would tell me to do the same thing."

"I know but it does not make it any easier and do I really want to give up being a ranger."

"Again Beautiful it is up to you; I will be with you no matter your decision."

"Really than I choose to stay; I just can't do leave you, we are getting married after college." Kim looks down at her hand.

"Beautiful when I gave you that ring; I did not give it to you to stifle your dreams and hopes but to one day be your husband."

"I know but my other dream is to be your wife and the mother of your children besides I don't need the games to be in the Olympics I can try out here and that way we can be together."

"Kimmy I would love that but with the games you can be seen by the recruiters who choose who gets to be in the Olympics."

"Oh so you don't want me to stay." Kim begins to frown.

"No you know that is not it; of course I would love it if you stayed but I cannot allow you to give up what you have worked so hard on."

"What about being a ranger; I was chosen to help save the world."

"Someone can take your place but you know you will always be my favorite pink ranger."

"Oh someone like Kat." Kim spits the words out like the words were venom.

"Kimmy you are the only one for me; I don't even think of Kat or any other woman like that." "I love you; I would die for you." Tommy looks hurt.

"I am so sorry Handsome I just feel so torn; half of me wants to stay and the other half wants to go to Florida and compete." Kim let's go of Tommy's hand and walks to the rocks.

Tommy follows Kim and holds her by the rocks facing the lake. "Look Beautiful if you want to stay then stay and if you want to go then go but know this I will always be here for you and love you; no one or anything will ever change that." "Understand."

Kim shakes her head and looks into Tommy's soulful brown eyes. "I know you love me and will never hurt me but I am scared of what will happen if I leave." "I don't want to be apart from you; what if I do something wrong; my mother did to my father after all their arguments and fights."

Tommy thinks back to eight year old Kim and holds her tight. "When you feel lonely or upset just picture you teaching me how to dance."

Kim laughs, "You were horrible at first."

"Huh how did you but that was…"

"Handsome this is the dream world I remember you having a tea party with me and with you keeping me company at the Juice Bar." "You are one amazing man Thomas James Oliver and that is why it is so easy to love you."

"So you should know that I would never leave you or heart you." Tommy kisses Kim passionately for a few minutes. "What is your decision babe?"

"My decision is to stay and not be apart from you and everyone else but in the real world I know that I leave and that is kind of why I fell; my mind was too focused on things back home instead of the game and once I realized that I should have returned."

"Oh Kimmy do not blame yourself I do the same thing."

"Only because I am going and that is why I am returning home when I wake up."

"Are you sure; you have been in Florida for almost a year."

"The games are a week away and if I am recruited I can train in Angel Grove."

"I know you will heal fast but will they let you continue?"

"Yes they will now let's fix me, so I can wake up and really be with you."

Tommy and Kim stand apart and hold hands forming a circle. Soon the Crane and Falcon appear in the circle. The couple opens their eyes and watches the birds expand their wings to were the tips are touching and magic begins to sprinkle onto Tommy and Kim.


	4. Chapter 4

As the magic begins to sprinkle over them the couple sees that the birds float above their heads and begin to grow while covering them with magic. Soon all the missions the two were on whether separate or apart begins to play in their minds along with the events of the day and their lives till this moment. Both know that their power comes from not only the power coins but from each other as well. After gazing into each other's eyes the couple knows that soon they will return to their universe. A minute later the birds drizzle a huge gust of magic and can seem to grow no larger without smothering the couple disappears. Tommy and Kim hold their gaze on each other as he is teleported behind a tree facing the hospital entrance. He walks through the sliding doors and up to the receptionist desk.

"Has there been any change with my fiancé?"

"Sorry Tommy but no change." Is it wrong for me to not want her to wake up?

Tommy nods, "I will go up to her room anyways."

"Okay I will come and check on her soon; I have to recheck her vitals."

Good thing I knew how to save her or else this nurse might have murdered her just to get to me. "Thanks." Tommy walks to the elevators feeling her eyes and the receptionist eyes on him the whole time. Men those women need boyfriends or something. After the elevator stops Tommy walks into Kim's room and holds her hand just as her eyes flutter open.

"Tommy."

"It's good to hear your voice here."

"Yea I know what you mean."

"What a day huh."

"Yup and thank you again Handsome."

"Don't mention it Beautiful; you would have done the same for me." "Hey maybe someday you will and you can see how I really was a kid and preteen."

"Ha-ha I bet I will but I hope that the solution is not as dire."

"I totally get you on that one." "So I guess know I will get the doctor in here and call everyone."

"Okay but before you go…"

Kim did not need to finish her sentence as Tommy leans down and kisses her.

As Tommy presses the button for the doctor he tries to think of a possible reason for Kim's suddenly healing.

"Yes, Mr. Oliver you called for me…" "Ms. Hart you are awake?"

Kim nods her head. "I guess my fall wasn't as bad as we all thought." "I am blessed."

"Yes it is a miracle that my fiancé is awake and functioning; thank God."

"I am stunned; I will need to run tests on her immediately to make sure she is fine."

"Of course I will just call her parents, coach, and our friends." "I should be back in here before the tests are done." Tommy kisses Kim on the forehead and walks out the room. He calls her parents first, next, her coach, then they're friends. I might as well buy her a gift.

In the gift store he spots a crane and falcon. He buys those along with flowers, magazines, and a card that plays their song.

"Hey I thought I would run into you here when I heard about your fiancé." The little bitch woke up ruining my chances with you.

"Oh yeah I figured she would like some things."

"She is still getting tested on; want to join me for some coffee?"

"No thanks I need to go back and be by her side."

"Oh okay then well bye."

"Bye." Tommy walks off shaking his head; the nerve of some people.

The doctor wheels Kim back into her room. "It truly is a miracle that you are awake and not brain damaged or anything."

"I know and I plan on becoming more religious." "Hey Tommy what's in the bags?"

"Oh just a few things I brought for myself," he jokes.

"Hey you had better have me something in one of those bags."

The doctor looks at the young couple and thinks back to when he and his wife were that age and in love like that. "All is good with her vitals and so forth; I will check on you later Kim."

"What a nice man he is; now let me go through those bags because I think you are jesting with me which had better be doing."

Tommy shrugs his shoulders, "If you insist bossy." He hands her the bags."

"Oh so you brought yourself girly magazines and… aw they are precious Tommy." Kim holds up the birds. "Ah flowers; they smell amazing." "This card sings our song." "Thank you Handsome; I am one lucky lady."

"I know right."

Kim shakes her head but laughs. "What's the chatter?"

"Your parents are still flying here obviously, the coach will visit you first thing in the morning he is making sure your teammates don't freak out too much, and the gang will be coming in the afternoon for a quick visit." "I will be sleeping on this lovely couch."

"I can make room for you on my bed."

"Wow I can just picture that you trying to get some while hooked up to machines."

"Oh Tommy if I weren't supposed to act a little sore I would come over there and hit you."

"I am glad that you have to pretend or else I would be in big trouble." "So how can you do the gymnastics and still wear that ring?"

"Oh well this ring buddy is my engagement ring that I don't have to take off even when my parents come because of what we told everyone besides I can hold it well from the coach and it helped you get to be by my side and handle the paperwork."

"Yea it did; feels like da ju vu again." "Stop having to come to hospitals."

"Uh first off Kat put me in the hospital the first time and this time I was just not focused."

"Still in the future please remain out of hospital unless you are pregnant okay."

"Okay Tommy." "Now who is the bossy one?"

"So if the hospital food is gross can you bring me in some food?"

"Oh get your future husband in trouble why don't you." "Honestly why not have Rocky order at the Juice Bar and teleport the food here."

"Oh no who is being lazy?"

"Would a lazy fiancé do this?" Tommy stands up and fluffs Kim's pillows.

"Thanks honey now give me a foot, hand, and back massage; you know what just make it a whole body one."

"Sure you're royal highness; anything else I can get you."

"Yes there is a uniform for you and an accent."

"As you wish; you're royal highness." He then bowed.

"I am going to love being married to you; maybe before college we should marry."

"No thank you; your father would murder me and bring me back to life so your stepdad could murder me." "I vote for us waiting and me doing these things anyway."

"Deal Handsome but just remember you promised."

"I do these things for you anyways."

"Yes but not all the time." "Oh right there yes; I love your massages.

"When you are better I want this treatment too."


	5. Chapter 5

"Sure Handsome I am not selfish."

"You are right there; you do give it up when I want it," Tommy smirks.

"Oh you are lucky I still have to play sore or else I would knock you silly."

"Is that anyway to talk to your future husband Kimmy?"

"You know what; I have just experienced a terrible accident; why must you torture me?"

Tommy laughs, "It's what I do Beautiful." He grabs the television remote and turns on the TV.

"Uh don't put it on any karate or sports; find something we will both enjoy."

"Too bad poor Kimmy cannot reach the remote or come take it from me." Tommy dangles the remote a few feet away from her before he puts it on a karate tournament.

"Ooo you are so going to get it Tommy; it is not funny."

That should be me playing with him. "Is there anything you need Kimberly," the nurse asks.

"No I am fine but thanks for asking." Why is she still standing there?

"Okay, so my shift is almost over and I was just coming to tell you that if you need anything please call my cell phone." The nurse hands Tommy a piece of paper.

"Uh thank you but I think a nurse or doctor here can help us."

"Sure but just in case; I have pull around here." The nurse walks off.

Tommy crumbles up the paper into a ball and throws it into the trash can. "Yeah three points."

"The nerve of some people; wow even when I am injured women still come on to you."

Tommy shrugs his shoulders, "The same goes for you hot stuff; remember when I sprained my ankle and…"

Kim interrupts him, "yeah, yeah I remember the male nurse was practically drooling in my lap."

"Yea so don't make it seem as though I am the only nurse magnet one in the family."

Kim pokes out her lips, "Handsome can we switch back and forth between this and something I want to watch." She makes herself seem so uncomfortable.

"Only if you dress up in uniform and use the accent; my dear."

"Deal; now give me the remote." Kim holds out her hand.

"So the bossiness has returned to you; I gladly give the title back."

"Yea, yea just give it to me."

"Right now; with you hook up to machines and supposed to be a little sore." Tommy gives her an amused expression.

"Ha-ha now give it to me!"

"What happened to the sad face huh?"

"I might just have to make an assumption and hit you or throw something at you."

"Wow is the happy couple fighting already; didn't Kimmy just wake up," Jason tells them.

Tommy and Kim look towards the door.

"Guys you are here; I missed you all." Kim holds out her arms for hugs from everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Kim," Billy replies.

"Hi pinkie," Aisha exclaims.

"Hey guys, I am glad you all are here; Tommy was driving me crazy."

"Aw Tommy picking on the injured huh," Adam grins.

"I have only been making her feel better."

"By making her go insane eh," Rocky questions.

"By insane you mean buying her gifts and giving her massages; then yea making her insane."

"I believe you Tommy," Kat answers.

Tanya glances at Kat as well as everyone else. "I do too", Tanya adds trying to help Kat.

"Anyways when can you leave?"

"Oh Aisha I think you and Kim can take a day off from shopping."

"Rocky if Kim and I do that than you have to eat like me for a day."

"I would eat cauliflower."

The gang laughs before everyone finds a place to sit.

"I bring you gifts Kimmy!"

"Oh Aisha you really should have."

"Well I was buying you stuff in Africa so why not bring some of it here."

"Oh I love how you spoil me."

Kat rolls her eyes. "You sound materialistic Kim."

"I do like nice things Kat and I think you besides Aisha should understand that."

Tommy decides to break the tension. "So Kim is going to stay with me for a while she recuperates since I cannot go down to Florida."

Good he will be close to me. "I was amazed how you good feel her pain Tommy."

"We are connected by love and our zords." Tommy holds Kim hand.

Damn I wish I had met him first.

"That is nice; Kim I am glad you are well."

"Thanks Tanya; Tommy has that magic touch."

"I know and that is why I cannot wait till you are out of here."

Kim gives him a seductive smile.

"Gross guys I am in the room." Jason makes a face. "Trini and Zack will visit tomorrow."

"Yea I cannot wait to see them; it has been too long." Kim makes the bed rise and sits up.

"I know we can do a girls night like we used to do but with Tanya and Kat now."

"Sounds like fun," Tanya replies.

"Oh great Aisha trying to take away some of my Kim time huh."

"You two are moving in together after graduation anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

"What; who decided that?"

"Oh Kat we are already engaged so why not."

Kat looks at Kim. "Still I thought we could do girls and guys but separate."

"What is the fun in that besides we will live close together; well some of us at least."

Maybe London dance school is not such a big deal after all. "I don't know I may stay here."

"Really because you told me you would either go to school in London or Australia."

"Well I changed my mind Tanya." Kat glares daggers at her best friend.

"So how long do you have to stay here Kim?"

"Oh Billy just a few weeks thank God." "I could not handle being cooped up here any longer than that." Kim shudders.

"I could just picture her moving like her head is about to get cut off."

Kat laughs, "Tommy you should do stand up."

"Really because I thought about race car driving."

"Race car driving really Handsome after what happened to me."

"I would be really careful and you would be on the sidelines watching me."

"Still it is not a safe sport to take up."

"I support you Tommy and I think it is a great idea."

"Kat I never said it was a dumb idea just not a safe one." Kim gives Kat an evil glare.

"We can discuss that issue more in private." Tommy toys with the remote.

"Hey Kim can you get a nurse to bring you end a meal or something I am starving."

"Sure hungry man just let me press the button. Kim presses the button and a woman comes in.

"Yes, Ms. Hart; how can I help you?"

"I need a menu I am hungry."

"Good you have your appetite; be right back." The nurse walks off.

"Ahh Kim is lying to the e nurse; I am telling."

"Adam do I need to punch you," Rocky stands up.

"Go right ahead; Aisha will hit you back for me."

Rocky sits back down. "No way Kim, Aisha, and Trini hit too hard."

"I agree with you there Rocky; Trini made me bruise while we were sparing."

"Aw did big brother have a booboo?"

"I sure did right here on my arm." He lifts up his shirt sleeve.

"It is so cool how you guys can teleport to different places for personal use; we never could."

"Oh Aisha stop being a drama queen; you still can teleport." "I let you keep your communicator just like Kim kept hers."

"Still it is not the same as when we were rangers."

"I know what you mean Aisha."


	8. Chapter 8

"Kim maybe we should join the next rangers team."

"Alright Aisha let's do it." Kim smiles at Aisha.

"Hey Beautiful you would join a team without me in it?" Tommy pretends to upset.

"Oh Handsome you would be in it of course."

The nurse walks in with a menu. "I am so glad you have an appetite normally we have force patients to eat after an incident like yours."

Kim looks away a little guiltily. "I need to get my strength back; I do have the games and all."

Rocky can you hold my menu for a second; I want to get some water."

"Sure Kim," Rocky walks over to her. Secretly he is studying the menu and points to what he wants to eat.

"Ms. Ronaldo I want a cheeseburger, fries, and a coke."

"Okay I will get that and bring tit right up." The nurse walks out.

"Kim maybe you should eat some of that food," Billy tells her.

"I am full from the chocolates Tommy brought me a little bit ago."

"Kim chocolates are not going to help you get your strength back." Jason replies.

"Says the guy who lived off nachos and tacos for a month," Kim answers. "I will eat a few fries."

"Oh goody Kim will eat a few fries; I might just tell on you," Kat mocks Kim.

"Kat do I need to use my ranger power and make you not be able to speak," Rocky threatens.


	9. Chapter 9

Kat looks at Rocky with a frightened look.

"Uh Kat he was only joking," Tanya tells her looking at her boyfriend.

Kim rolls her eyes. "Rocky after you eat maybe everyone should go; I am feeling a little tired and the medication is making me drowsy." Kim pretends to yawn.

"I think Kim is right she did take a hard fall," Tommy fluffs Kim's pillows. Oh my what am I going to do; Kat is still a member of the team.

Kim hides a smile, as Kat looks heartbroken. He will always be mine. "I cannot believe Tommy saved me the way he did; I love him with all my heart."

Kat stands up. "Excuse me I need to check on a few things." She walks out the room.

Tommy glances at Kim before he walks out the room. "Kat wait, can we talk?"

"Why should we?" Kat turns around and stares at him.

Tommy shakes his head. "We need to talk okay." "Clear the air."

"Clear the air; clear the air?" Kat spends on her heel and heads to the elevator.

Tommy follows her to the elevator. "Please we need to talk and I need you to know a few things." I want her to know that someone is out there for her and it is not me.

Kat sighs. "Okay I will but afterwards I want to go home."

"Sure Kat; you can go home after we talk." Tommy pushes the button and allows Kat to walk into the elevator first. "Should we start talking in here or go outside to one of the benches?"

"Here is fine to start," Kat snaps.

"For starters, I think you are an amazing girl and I know you will make someone very happy one day but that person is just not me." Tommy puts his hands together.

Kat begins to pout. "Why not; is it because you met Kim first?"

"That has nothing to do with it really," Tommy starts.

"No Tommy wait a second." Kat holds up her hand. "If you had seen me first I know you would have chosen me first and that would be me in that bed."

Tommy stares at Kat in shock. I knew she had feelings for me but damn. "Even if you had been the first pink ranger…" Tommy stops talking as the elevator doors open. He walks out to the lobby and out the double doors to the benches. "If you had been the first pink ranger my heart would still go to Kim and no time or distance can change that."

"I refuse to believe that Tommy and if we had a time portal things would be different." Kat touches Tommy's arm. "Just consider it please then get back to me." I love him.

"Kat please listen…" Kat touching his lips cuts off Tommy.

"Let me find a way to show you that we are meant to be together and I bet if I can show you that we belong together than you will be singing a different tune." Kat kisses a stunned Tommy on the lips before she walks off. He will be mine.

Tommy sits there stun on the bench for a second. He gathers his thoughts and heads back to Kim's room. What am I going to do I am intrigued by what Kat has said yet I love Kim with all my heart and soul. Is someone playing with the rangers? What am I going to do?

Kim can sense something is wrong with Tommy. Is Kat evil again?


End file.
